1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sunshade device in which an opening formed in a roof of a vehicle is opened and/or closed by two front and rear sunshades.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-167238, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A certain sunroof device fitted on a roof of a vehicle has a sunshade device provided under a sunroof lid for opening and/or closing an opening formed in the roof of the vehicle which comprises two front and rear sunshades for shielding a passenger compartment of the vehicle from sunlight.
In a sunshade device of this type, when the opening is closed, the front and rear sunshades are disposed substantially on the same horizontal plane with a rear end of the front sunshade and a front end of the rear sunshade abutting with each other, and when the front sunshade is slid rearward from the above state, the rear sunshade is pushed rearward, and after the rear sunshade is stored in a storing portion formed in a lower portion of the roof, the abutment relationship between the front and rear sunshades is released. Thereafter only the front sunshade is moved alone further rearward, and in a fully opened state, the front sunshade and rear sunshade are stored in the storing portion with the former being stacked above the latter in a one-on-the-other fashion (refer, for instance, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 5-60919).
Since a conventional sunshade device as described above is, however, constructed such that a rear end portion of a front sunshade abuts with a front end portion of a rear sunshade so as to move the rear sunshade rearward together therewith when the front sunshade is opened, there is caused a drawback that skin materials are liable to be damaged when rubbed with each other, and in addition, since a vertical abutment width of an abutment portion between the rear end portion of the front sunshade and the front end portion of the rear sunshade is not sufficient, there is also caused a drawback that the rear end portion of the front sunshade and the front end portion of the rear sunshade are disengaged from each other in vertical directions, this facilitating the occurrence of malfunctions.